That'll be the day
by xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo
Summary: Raito thinks Misa-Misa will never ever leave him. She’ll be his tool forever. So when he dedicates a song to her, what does she think of it? Song-fic. Please read and review! Some serious Raito bashing. rated k for violence. One shot!


That'll be the day.

Summary: Raito thinks Misa-Misa will never ever leave him. She'll be his tool forever. So when he dedicates a song to her, what does she think of it? Song-fic.

A: hallo everyone! This is my first death note fic, so be nice. In this fic, I'll be using the name "Raito" instead of "Light" I like that better. Don't ask me why.

Raito: but I like Light! It makes me sound like the light of the world and exterminating the darkness to make this world a better place!

A: shut it, or I'll get my shinigami to kill you Raito.

Raito: ok…

A: well now that the niceities are taken care of, perhaps you'll say the disclaimer Misa Misa-chan?

Misa – A does not own death note and the characters in it!

* * *

Misa was sitting at a desk swinging her legs backwards and forwards. She was busy reading lines for her new drama that she was asked to play.

_(Haruna stands behinds a wall, staring at Yoh. Yoh is sitting on a bench waiting for her. She flings herself backwards, back to the wall and clutched her heart.)_

_Haruna – Ah! What can I do? I love him so much, and I know he has some feelings for me. He said so himself! "You are the kind of person I could fall in love with!"… But he doesn't know everything about me… There's this dart secret part of me that he could never forgive me for… Never… But I have to tell him… I can't hide it from him…_

_(Haruna walks up to Yoh He glances at her and gives her a lop-sided smile.)_

_Haruna (thinks) – His smile is so beautiful._

_(She takes a deep breath)_

_Haruna – Yoh, I called you here today because I have some things I need to tell you…_

_Yoh – what?_

_Haruna – well, the first thing is that… I love you Yoh!_

_(Yoh look shocked and then smiles.)_

_Yoh – That's ok, because_

_(Haruna clamps her hand over his mouth)_

_Haruna – I'm not done yet! You know Asaoka? He is my master… And I'm a professional Assassin._

_(Yoh's eyes widen)_

_Haruna – I know. I'm horrible. I've killed so many people and I wish I didn't. I can't even forgive myself and I know that you probably won't but I needed to tell you before I kill myself and.._

_(she's cut off by Yoh grabbing her hands and Kissing her on the lips. Haruna is shocked and stands still as he hugs her. He looks at her smiling.)_

_Yoh – I knew you were and assassin all along. I still love you_

_(Haruna smiles and kisses Yoh back)_

Misa slammed the book shut. She growled. This book reminded her a lil bit too much of a certain boy that started with a L and ended with… a L…

Misa was confused. What is the last letter of the name L?

She shrugged. Whatever the last letter of "L" was, she still pouted. This play was too inappropriate. It was too much like her and L! And besides, Raito is the perfect person for Misa Misa! Even if she and Raito had had a fight, it didn't mean anything!

**Flashback**

"Raito, do you love me?"

Raito stopped writing in the death note and turned around. HE smiled. "Yes. I need you Misa. You are very important to my plans.

Misa smiled and then hesitated. "But that's not the same thing! I mean, you need Ryuuk as he is important to your plans, but you don't love him… am I just a tool for you?"

Raito smiled again. "Isn't that what you agreed to be?"

"Well, would you be upset if I left you?"

Raito laughed again. "Not necessarily. I could always replace you."

Misa gasped. "so, you don't love me?"

Raito shook his head. "Now now when did I say that?"

Misa was furious. He should at least love her a bit more!

"I'm going to leave you Raito! I will! I'll say goodbye and go and I hope you cry!"

**End of flashback**

Just about then as she ran out of the room she crashed into L…

Misa gasped and shook her head violently. "ah! What is Misa Misa thinking! Misa Misa likes Raito-kun, not L-kun! Misa Misa loves Raito-kun! She is going to change the world for the better with Kira!"

Just then, Raito walked into the room.

"Misa… I have a song for you…" he said very sincerely.

Misa had stars in her eyes. "Awww Raito-kun! You care so much! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

She ran and hugged him and then sight down on her bed, eagerly waiting for the song to play. Raito coughed and walked forward. Suddenly, a band came out of nowhere with musical instruments and began to play a rock song. Raito took the microphone and began to sing.

_Well that'll be the day, when you say goodbye_

_Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry,_

_You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie_

'_Cause that'll be the day when I die._

Misa wasn't sure how to react. Should she be happy that Raito forgave her or unhappy that he doesn't believe her.

_Well you give me all you're loving and your turtle doving_

_All your hugs and kisses, and your money too_

_Well, you know you love me baby, until you tell me maybe,_

_That someday, well, I'll be through_

Misa was very confused.

_Well that'll be the day, when you say goodbye_

_Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry,_

_You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie_

'_Cause that'll be the day when I die._

She was starting to get it. This was _not _a flattering song.

_Well, when cupid shot his dart he shot it at your heart_

_So if we ever part and I leave you_

_You sit and tell me boldly_

_That someday, we'll I'll be blue._

Someday sounds good…

_Well that'll be the day, when you say goodbye_

_Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry,_

_You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie_

'_Cause that'll be the day when I die._

"When I die huh?" Misa thought. She looked up and saw L and Rem walk into the room. She beamed.

_Well, that'll be the day, woo hoo_

_That'll be the day, woo hoo_

_That'll be the day, woo hoo_

_That'll be the day_

Before he could say "woo hoo" one more time, she looked at Rem. "Understood Misa."

40 seconds later, all the band members dies, one after another. Then before she could right Raito's name, Misa shot Raito.

As he was twitching on the floor, Misa ran to L and hugged him.

He smiled a lop-sided smile at her. "well, I can't really blame you for wanting to kill Raito-kun…Although now it raises your probability as second kira to 80% percent… That song pissed me off too."

She smiled. "It's now 100%. I admit to being second Kira, and Raito is Kira. L, I'm so sorry."

He smiled again. "I always knew you two were anyway."

She began to cry. "I'm so sorry L… I love you…"

He grabbed her chin and pushed her face up. "I do too…" he whispered and kissed her.

Raito twitched on the floor. "Argh!" he thought. "This song was a bad idea…"

* * *

Hehe thanks for reading! in case you were wondering, the song was written by BUddy Holly, this guy from the sixties or something like that. Anyway, i heard it in music class with my bestie (who this fic is dedicated to!) and when we heard it, we both screamed and immediately thought of death note! hehe go figure.

hope you liked it! please review

love

A.


End file.
